Kirby Dream Ride
Kirby Dream Ride, known in Japan as Kirby's Dream Airride (カービーの夢エアライド), is a Kirby racing title developed by Existence Software and HAL Laboratory for the Nintendo Switch. The game is a successor to the 2003 Nintendo GameCube title Kirby Air Ride, and features the same simplistic control scheme consisting of turning and boosting. While Kirby Dream Ride retains the core gameplay as its predecessor, a larger focus has been placed on the City Trial game mode, and the top-down Top Ride mode has been removed from the game altogether. Aside from the aforementioned removal of the Top Ride mode, the game includes all content from the original Kirby's Air Ride, and can be seen as an expanded remaster of the original title. Gameplay Similar to how the Kirby series was created to be a simple sidescrolling game that can be enjoyed by both beginning or advanced players, Kirby Dream Ride features a simplistic control scheme that mimics the design philosophy of the main titles. In Kirby Dream Ride, the player accelerates automatically, and the player simply has control on the direction that they move in - either by using the or via motion controls - and their ability to boost - which can be done via the or buttons. The player can also hold down the boost button in order to charge their vehicle up and increase the power of their boost, and doing so is necessary for some vehicles. In addition to boosting, the or buttons also allows Kirby to inhale enemies when close enough, allowing him to gain certain Copy Abilities for doing so. Copy Abilities are comparable to the items present in the Mario Kart series, as they offer different advantages (or disadvantages) to Kirby when they are activated. Unlike in the mainline Kirby games, Copy Abilities are only kept for a short amount of time, though the player can hold down the two bumper buttons (either and or and ) in order to force the Copy Ability to end. Many of the game's Copy Abilities serve as attacks, and while many are automatically performed by Kirby when he nears another player, some can only be used by holding down the or buttons, though the player is also capable of switching this to the or buttons instead. City Trial Playable Characters Many of the game's playable characters are different colours of Kirby. A the beginning of the game, the player can choose between several different colours of Kirby; all other characters must be unlocked through the completion of different challenges. Unlike in the original Kirby Air Ride, the player does not need to unlock each character separately for use in each mode; once unlocked in one mode, the character becomes available in all other modes. Only the different colours of Kirby are capable of inhaling enemies. Kirby, and the different variations of him, and Waddle Dee are capable of changing the vehicles they race with, while Meta Knight and King Dedede are instead bound to specific, and unique, modes of transportation. King Dedede rides a large burgundy-coloured Wheelie, while Meta Knight uses his wings to fly. Default Characters KSA Kirby Artwork.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - Blue Kirby.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - Red Kirby.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - Green Kirby.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - Yellow Kirby.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - Purple Kirby.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - Orange Kirby.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - White Kirby.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - Brown Kirby.png|' ' ACL Kirby Dream Ride - Shadow Kirby.png|' ' Unlockable Characters Waddle Dee amiibo artwork.png|' ' KSA King Dedede artwork.png|' ' KSA Meta Knight artwork.png|' ' KSA Marx.png|' ' Adeleine4.png|' ' KRTDL Magolor.png|' ' KPR Susie artwork 2.png|' ' Air Ride Machines Enemies and Copy Abilities A number of different enemies can be found on the different race courses in Air Ride mode, as well as in certain Stadium events following City Trial. A large majority of these enemies grant Kirby Copy Abilities when they are inhaled, allowing him to perform certain offensive or defensive actions while racing. Stages Category:Spin-offs Category:Racing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games